


The Dichotomy Of Lobotomy

by MineKaPlz



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Original, Canon-Typical Violence, Long, Multi, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineKaPlz/pseuds/MineKaPlz
Summary: ||WARNING|| Major spoilers for the video game Lobotomy Corporation. ||WARNING||Two people of a different place, a different time put into another. Forced to work at a place they could likely die, but maybe somehow somewhere it will all be alright. Lobotomy Corporation, Face the fear Build The Future. What if you can't face your fears, what if the future is obsolete? Nobody cares, but keep that heart of yours alive and well with your brain working smarter. You're going to need it.





	1. Genesis - Max

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations, this is my first story and I hope you enjoy for what boils into my mind at times. Criticism is accepted, and I hope your day is going well. I do not own Lobotomy Corporation. This is a fan-made story that has nothing to do with the canon one, mostly.
> 
> <3 This story is based on an RP with people that I owe the world to! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for taking the time to read my story! Much love and hope your day is going well fair reader <3

**-Genesis-**

_Brrinnng~ Brinnng~ Click._

"Hello? Yes, this is Maxwell. I applied here about a week ago and was told to call for-" I was cut off by the woman at the other end. "Oh. No, no, that's fine I'll try again." "Yep, alright goodbye!"  _Click_ ".. Darn it, I had hoped for a different outcome on the job." Just turned eighteen and I don't have anything close to a job at all. It's embarrassing the more I hear out of it from my aunt. She tells me 'Oh you Max! Your dad had a job the few days he turned sixteen! Don't disappoint that name!!' like I care what my father thinks. I don't even know if he's still alive. Probably somewhere having the time of his life while his son is struggling to even get noticed. I shook my head from frustration, my chestnut brown hair going everywhere from it. 

After quickly calming down (I decided the rants could wait) and putting my phone back into my pocket, I stood at the front door of my own home and didn't feel welcome. Should I lie about the job? No! You can't lie, that's cowardly, suck it up like a man!... Or I could hope she's asleep. Taking a deep breath and turning the doorknob to see no one I've met was in the living room, I gave a sigh of relief. Good, she's asleep for now. I walked in, closing the door behind me and setting my shoes to the side, almost throwing myself onto the nearest couch. Despite it being leather it was comfortable enough to relax on, but I can say this relaxing on this thing without clothes is the worst experience... I'm ashamed that I know that. I clicked my phone on to look at the time, [ **6/22 3:08 PM 2015]** , not too late, better then what I was expecting. I lean my head back into a hand made pillow and felt my head soften into the feathers that were inside it. Rent is due in, what? A week? I had so much time to get a job and was unlucky enough to not even get an interview, give me a break, even though she's asleep now aunt Diane is going to- 

**"MAXWELL WILSON PIERRE!"** I practically jumped straight up into the air and flailed trying not to hit the ground but landed back on the couch in a comedic manner. I looked over the back and saw aunt Diane looking at me with a look of excitement, oh god she thinks I got the job didn't she. "I was just about to finish a sandwich for me' dear! Maybe ya can tell me about that job calls! Did they say they were lucky to have ya?" She said, her smile expanding across her face. Oh, she definitely thought I got the job in that short amount of time. I felt myself slowly start breaking a sweat, lie or truth, lie or truth I have to decide now. "Uh... Yeah! It was great auntie, they told me all about how it is to work there and they were super friendly too! I can't wait to start when they call me!" God you sick bastard, you actually lied. "That's great honey! I am so glad to hear my Janette's boy finally become an employed man!" Aw, she sounds so proud... And she's going to get the biggest let down when she asks why I haven't been called. "Y-yeah, so I'm gonna... Uh... Go out and get stuff to celebrate!" I sprung off of the couch and back to the door slipping my shoes on. "So see-" "Wait wait! Hold on now, if you're gonna get stuff to celebrate such a thing here's some more bang to party hard! Woohoo!" She handed me... A hundred dollars? I felt guilty beyond recognition when I took the money, I suck. After closing the door behind me I was so tempted to scream my lungs out but she would definitely hear me. So I walked onto the driveway to my car, got inside and breathed in. And screamed as loud as I think I could go, and after drinking some water from hurting my throat from that. I turned the car on and backed out onto the road and drove off on a slow movement.

My aunt's house is on the off side of a more populated place, the countryside, it used to be just me and my mom's house before... I lived there for all my life so far, since I was in diapers to now when I'm hopefully not going to be in diapers again. It was a bit of a way away till I hit the nearest supermarket so I had a time of loneliness till then. What's better to do than talk to yourself? "Max, you... Lied, and now you have your aunt's money to spend on things you don't even deserve! Why'd you... Bah, now you gotta face the consequences on when she finds out and oh man she'll be so furious she'll, probably, I dunno force you to wear a vest of ice at the dead of night while balancing on a board over a cliff!" That was never going to actually happen, hopefully. I started to see another car in the distance, looks like ranting to yourself makes time pass a bit faster than normal. 'Welcome to  ~~Hell~~ Hayden!' They need to fix that hell graffiti on the welcoming sign. "Silver Street, Wesley Avenue, Ricky Road-" I'd always list the names of streets I'm passing by, it helps keep my mind active besides looking at the road of course. I turned right into the entrance of the convenience market, Mart-Rall. Not sure why the name sounds like a rip-off of something, must be how a lot of places have 'mart' in the name. I parked my car after waiting for an elderly lady to pull out of the spot I wanted, and turned my car off, getting out and locking. I noticed a man between the parking spaces looking straight up with his mouth wide open, it was like how you'd open your mouth to catch snow on your tongue as a kid but it was sunny weather with not much clouds. He had bruises on his arms and his face looked shriveled and devoid of moisture, crusty and his eyes were reddish rather than white. Best to stay away I'd say in my mind before walking through the doors of the mart. My first thought was pizza! We love pizza, and some soda, potato chips, cookies chocolate chip cookies, and wait what am I thinking? I don't deserve any of this. I got a small cart looking around at the other customers today, surprisingly busy at this time, a man looked like he just woke up and never changed, a woman brought a baby with her and she doesn't look like a model mother with that ripped outfit, and an entire family with three kids in one cart. That looks far from safe.

I waited at for the cashier to get done with putting my groceries in the bags. "And here is your change." "Thank you very much, have a good day ma'am." "Hah, that's polite of you." I smiled gently being glad my politeness was appreciated, I get it a lot. I gave my cart to a middle-aged man that needed one before walking towards the exit. I noticed the lights of the store were flickering on and off, seems like everyone else is noticing it too looking around. In this area weather isn't the kindest but I haven't seen anything on the news about it messing with the electricity or being that bad at all, maybe I just didn't see it. Regardless I should be getting on my way now, I walked into the parking lot unlocking my car and hopping inside, putting the groceries in the passenger's seat turning the car on. I noticed the man from before looks like he passed out on the floor, I wondered if I should see if he needs help but... I decided against it, something about him, in particular, wasn't very settling. Getting back on the road again didn't take too long, I noticed the street lights turning on and flickering like in it was in Mart-Rall. "The issue must be spanning across the place, hopefully, our fridge is still working but we can just use the generator in the garage probably." There are more clouds than before too, why was that? It said it was going to be partly cloudy but there's a lot of them, looking darkened prone for a storm coming in. Didn't take long before I saw my house in the distance pulling up into the driveway.

But...

Then I woke up, the last thing I remember, I was just about to get into my house turning the doorknob but I'm in a bedroom. A bedroom that resides in the dark with a green tinted window shining sunlight in, barely. I don't recognize this but, this bed feels familiar. Is it the guest room that we barely use? How did I end up here, and why do I feel so sweaty? Did I pass out last night? Rubbing my head I rise out of the bed, breathing in what could only be described as a smell worse than a public bathroom and someone's farts combined. "Geh-eugh!" I covered my mouth and nose despite it drenched in sweat looking around the room more clearly. The paint on the walls was peeling off, it looks like no one had the faintest idea of what spring cleaning is. There was a hole in the wall to my right and the door's wide open, I never go to sleep with the door open. Better yet, I never sleep in a room like this! I kicked the covers that were draped over me that were noticeably heavy, maybe it's the material. I stood up noticing the wooden floor with the creak that was heard of the boards below. Looking out into the hallway I saw a hallway that had more doors along, reminds me of a motel seeing the room numbers above the doors. Wait, my house doesn't look like this at all. I walked into the dimly lit hallway from flickering ceiling lights looking side to side, the rooms look all in the same condition. Some much worse than others, one had the entire bed toppled over.

I entered a lobby of sorts, what I assume is a receptionist desk has no one there (not surprised) with a hole in the wall. I don't want to waste more time so I got out through the nearby door that didn't look like it was about to fall apart. I was expecting the bright light of day but it was only a glimpse, covered by violet clouds with an unsettling atmosphere in the air. Not a single car was in the parking lot, it felt like nothing was moving at all. I looked out to the street that led in and there was nothing. Just an empty street with light poles knocked over. I was panicking, this has to be a nightmare. I shuffled for my phone and tried to call my Aunt,  **[6/23 9:14 AM XXXX]** , but a few seconds after hitting call I heard the speaker say "We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again." My heart sank, my skin pulled inwards like it would when going down on a rollercoaster but I was standing in place. I looked around at my surroundings, the other buildings were either rubble or look abandoned for years upon years. I did the first thing I always did when I met a conflict not only in myself but also feeling in danger, I ran.

I ran and ran and ran, I was running down the street looking at all the buildings that looked like they've been through wars. I felt like a soldier running across the battlefield, but I was the loneliest soldier alive. I didn't want to look back, I couldn't think or breathe right I just keep running to god knows where. I forced myself to a halt though, nearly falling over from stopping so sudden noticing the road ends. It's like all of the what I can assume is- WAS a town, just cuts off abruptly at this point. The plausible reasoning stood far away in the distance before my eyes, a large structure that was piercing the clouds, with smaller ones going around it with lights of white blaring from high towers. With nowhere else to go, I reluctantly took my first step forward then started walking. Tired out from the running before. I just had one question to ask the closest human that I would find if I could find one in whatever that was before me.

"Where am I?"

I didn't expect to get myself an answer anytime soon, but this place looks like a total wasteland. Not even a tumbleweed is visible anywhere, then again that would've been a bit on the nose. From how far away I am to what looks now like a city of some sort, this will take a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᵀʳᵃⁿˢᵐⁱˢˢⁱᵒⁿ ᶜᵒᵐᵐᵉⁿᶜᵉᵈ
> 
> W╎ꖎꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ∷ᒷᔑꖎꖎ|| ∴𝙹∷ꖌ? w╎ꖎꖎ ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖎ ⊣𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑∷𝙹⚍⊣⍑?
> 
> yᒷᓭ, ╎ℸ ̣ 'ᓭ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ᔑᓵᓵ𝙹∷↸╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 !¡ꖎᔑリ.
> 
> iℸ ̣ ʖᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ʖᒷ, ╎ℸ ̣ ⎓ᒷᒷꖎᓭ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷.
> 
> iℸ ̣ ↸𝙹ᒷᓭ, ↸𝙹ᒷᓭリ'ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ ? b⚍ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ 'ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣. Wᒷ ∴ᔑ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸ ∴ᔑ╎ℸ ̣ , !¡ᔑℸ ̣ ╎ᒷリᓵᒷ ╎ᓭ ᔑ ⍊╎∷ℸ ̣ ⚍ᒷ ᔑ⎓ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ᔑꖎꖎ.
> 
> d𝙹ᒷᓭリ'ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ⚍ᔑℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ
> 
> i ↸╎↸リ'ℸ ̣ ᔑᓭꖌ, ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ !¡∷𝙹⋮ᒷᓵℸ ̣ gᒷリᒷᓭ╎ᓭ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ ╎リℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⎓∷⚍╎ℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ ᓭ𝙹𝙹リ ᒷリ𝙹⚍⊣⍑.
> 
> hᔑ⍊ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ᓵ𝙹リᓭ╎↸ᒷ∷ᒷ↸ ᔑꖎꖎ !¡𝙹ᓭᓭ╎ʖꖎᒷ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷᓭ?
> 
> t⍑ᔑℸ ̣ 'ᓭ ╎ᒲ!¡𝙹ᓭᓭ╎ʖꖎᒷ. B⚍ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ !¡𝙹ᓭᓭ╎ʖꖎᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ⚍ᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ꖎ⚍ᓵꖌ||.
> 
> ᵀʳᵃⁿˢᵐⁱˢˢⁱᵒⁿ ᵀᵉʳᵐⁱⁿᵃᵗᵉᵈ


	2. Genesis - Kat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||PLEASE READ||  
> From this point forward, perspectives will be changed between the two characters. Max or Kat.  
> You will be aware of which boots you are in by looking at the chapter name! Thank you

**-Genesis-**

_**SLAM!**_ Against the wall, I go, couldn't stand for too long apparently. Oh damn it, here comes the emotional part of being drunk. I felt tears build up in my eyes and run down my face like waterfalls. "Fuck all of you..." I don't even know who I'm talking to, it's only me here. "Fuck you, fuck you, you, you, and especially you! Paaaal!" If it weren't for this apartment being somewhat soundproof, I would have been worried the neighbors would call the cops- oh well it would have been ironic since I was a cop. Huh.

"This is the last time you'll be seeing me working here, and I hope I don't see you all in hell. I plan to be alone." Those were the last words I said to my colleagues before slamming my badge and gear on the desk and walking out of the Police Station. I don't know why I had to make myself sound like such a bitch to them, they didn't do anything but I was enraged to the point I didn't care at all. Even though I was a top-ranking person, I don't think anyone looked up to me at all. Maybe it was more of a, 'Oh here comes Kat to ruin our credit on this.' God forbid someone makes another Kit-Kat joke, those were so damn annoying. I took another drink of the whiskey right out of the bottle and leaning my head on the wall. Sitting pitifully on the ground like a hobo, which I wasn't. Yet. I knew how many envelopes piled through my apartment door, it was only a matter of time till they bring in two guys and drag me by my feet. After wiping the remaining tears that stained my face, feeling my skin dry up. I couldn't just stay here forever. "Welp, disappointment doesn't stay on the ground forever." I reluctantly pushed myself to my feet stumbling from the influence of the alcohol getting to me drastically, how many? Three? Ten? Twenty, thirty, forty, and fifty _it will all be done in a jiffy~_. 

Eugh, that was a song from an old kids show. I walked with my balance being uneven, to the house phone.  **[6/21/15]** ~~~~, I picked it up and dialed in a "friend's" number. Who answered remarkably fast. "Howdy hey, this is Cyril Tendura, who's calling?" "You know damn well who this is" "Katy! Heeeeey! Finally talking to me after that big ol explosion? I was waiting for ya you know-" I interrupt him in a harsh tone "Shut up, I just came to ask if youuurr." My words are getting slurred. "Are you drinking again?" He asked, deciding not to answer. "Listen do you have any money I can use" "Sorry but last I checked I don't think you did anything for me to just give ya money again. Come on Katy, there's no 'I' in team!" I swear to god. "Yeah but there's a 'U' in dumbass, so whatever prick!" I hung up on him and slammed the phone down. I was beyond annoyed, frustrated, and furious. I took the hairband out of my ponytail, my blonde hair frizzling out from the lack of it being brushed. I ran to my room and slammed the door, and out of my blind rage, I punched the door... Like an idiot. That hurt horribly, and I reeled back and fell over onto my bed luckily.

What have I become? What did I do to deserve something like this? I'm sorry... I can never say it, but I'm sorry A-

...

I felt my eyes flicker to life slowly blinking to the green ceiling above me, did I puke in my sleep? I probably would have drowned on my own vomit if that was the case, that'd be an ironic way to die. The more I woke up, I noticed that the green ceiling wasn't from puke it was painted like that. Wait, this bed, this isn't my bed! I sprung up and noticed immediately the room I was in is somewhere else. The room looks like a standard motel room, from the looks of it. The state of the room was in a state of decay especially on the walls, I looked down at myself worried if anything happened to me especially. Nothing, the same clothes I had on while notably in the same way they were when I landed on what was supposed to be my bed. Wait... Okay good, exactly every piece of clothing is still here including the bra and underwear. My first instinct was to observe the room more closely, my training from being an officer pays off even when I quit. Judging from the lack of much light shining in the window, it was either afternoon or in the morning. I took a peek through the window with liquid stains, from the outside I can barely see the outlines of buildings on an empty street. This must be near the front if I can see so close to the street.

But th- eugh "G-GLAG" I felt myself gag, I was about to puke from last night. Hangover. I tried to quickly get the door open but I already felt the bile itching at my throat and well, it's not like I live here. I ended up throwing up to the side of the bed, always a terrible feeling. I think this continued for a good few minutes before it finally stopped and I had nothing else to eject from my system. This stench is horrendous! God, first I act like a total hobo and now I'm some totally different place, fuck all of this! "FUCK!" With my rage getting to me again, grabbed the side of the bed and lifted it upwards ending it with it flipping over onto the vomit on the floor. An audible  ** _SPLAT!_** was heard.

"... Hope they have room service." I say with a small chuckle. Wiping whatever was left on my mouth, I reached into my pocket for a hairband. Putting my hair back into a messy ponytail, not one for fashion. Opening the door slowly, it went into a hallway of doors. It's a motel alright, or, well was. Out of a precaution I went to each of the rooms and opened them one by one. They were all in a run-down state, the beds looked like they're about to fall apart with paint peeling off the walls and the base material showing. After seeing the entire area empty, I walked past the receptionist desk and outside. It was empty, what used to be a town remained of just the buildings and this heavy air that's not the easiest to breathe. My train of thought was caught off when I heard the sound of motorcycles starting up around the corner, going into a sneaking crouch going closer. I peeked around the corner and saw four people in black suits (never a good sign, especially in movies.) With armbands on their left arms. Reminds me of Nazi Soldiers, I always had a knack for history but there wasn't a swastika on those bands luckily. They were talking about something but I was too far away to find out what they were saying. What I can say, is that I don't recognize anywhere at all. No street signs, addresses, no nothing around here. I shot my head back behind the wall when I saw them start to turn around.

Like bullets, three of the four people speed past wearing helmets off to the right. I heard the last one walking, I had no idea where I was but with what it looks like no one's around to stop me. The mere second I saw the other person start to cross my sight walking talking to a phone of sorts, I tackled them to the ground. The phone dropping out of their hands as a yelp of surprise escaped their lips. I had them in choke-hold planning to choke them out, "Sshhh, listen I don't know where the hell I am so I'm going to borrow your ride. I'll give it back later." They struggled against me trying to kick, I saw what they looked like from behind. Straight black hair and an ear piercing, honestly the shape is tacky but who am I to judge. Eventually, they fell limp against me so I gently set them down against the wall. "Sorry cowboy, but I need to find out where I am first." Their face was an Asian man, skinny build, and probably won't have to worry about him. Where ever his buddies were going is where I'm going to check out but... "Hey just so you know I normally don't condone this." I started to undress him, giving him my ugly pajamas as a trade. I have a bad gut feeling and I always listen to it. I'd feel safer if I stuck into where ever they were going. This undershirt is a bit tight on me but it'll do, but I ain't buttoning up this suit too much work. Afterwards, I start reluctantly putting on the armband since, well it's probably propaganda, isn't it? I shoved on the helmet and turned the corner at his motorcycle. Man, what the hell kind of bike is this where it's bent in like science fiction stuff. I turned the keys that were still inside and drove off planning to see where those other people were heading.

The road immediately cut off into what looks like a desert, and what stood far off in the distance looked like a gigantic city. Right out of sci-fi film, definitely. Despite my being a disappointment, a sad bitch, an asshole. I want to find out where I am and what the hell is going on.

\--

Meanwhile...

WIth the phone that Katherine neglected to pick up, a voice was heard. "Hey, what happened? Hello!? Ugh, rookie already getting himself in trouble."  _Click_ The man sprouted to life, noticing his change of clothes and looking around. He reached to the phone left with him and texted a message. "... God damn it, going to have to walk and explain all of this."  **[6/22/XX]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iリ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖᒷ⊣╎リリ╎リ⊣, g𝙹↸ ᓵ∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᒷᔑ⍊ᒷリᓭ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷᔑ∷ℸ ̣ ⍑. N𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷᔑ∷ℸ ̣ ⍑ ∴ᔑᓭ ⎓𝙹∷ᒲꖎᒷᓭᓭ ᔑリ↸ ᒷᒲ!¡ℸ ̣ ||, ↸ᔑ∷ꖌリᒷᓭᓭ ∴ᔑᓭ 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭ⚍∷⎓ᔑᓵᒷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᒷᒷ!¡, ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ s!¡╎∷╎ℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ g𝙹↸ ∴ᔑᓭ ⍑𝙹⍊ᒷ∷╎リ⊣ 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ᓭ.
> 
> aリ↸ g𝙹↸ ᓭᔑ╎↸, “lᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ʖᒷ ꖎ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ,” ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ∴ᔑᓭ ꖎ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣. G𝙹↸ ᓭᔑ∴ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ∴ᔑᓭ ⊣𝙹𝙹↸, ᔑリ↸ ⍑ᒷ ᓭᒷ!¡ᔑ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᔑ∷ꖌリᒷᓭᓭ. 5 g𝙹↸ ᓵᔑꖎꖎᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ “↸ᔑ||,” ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᔑ∷ꖌリᒷᓭᓭ ⍑ᒷ ᓵᔑꖎꖎᒷ↸ “リ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣.” aリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ∴ᔑᓭ ᒷ⍊ᒷリ╎リ⊣, ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ∴ᔑᓭ ᒲ𝙹∷リ╎リ⊣—ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓╎∷ᓭℸ ̣ ↸ᔑ||.
> 
> "Iℸ ̣ ᒲᔑꖌᒷᓭ ᒲᒷ ∴𝙹リ↸ᒷ∷ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᒲᔑ↸ᒷ ⊣𝙹↸ ᓭ𝙹 ᔑリ⊣∷|| ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ꖎᒷᔑ⍊ᒷ ⚍ᓭ ʖᒷ⍑╎リ↸."


	3. "You're from what now?" - Max

~~ ~~ **-"You're from what now?"-**

"I wish I ate something before I slept..." I pouted, such a long walk that was hurting my legs each step I took. I saw clouds start to form more above the sky, the purple from before transitioning into a more dark blue color. I realized I was significantly closer after the walk and... Woah. It was humungous, gigantic, it was beyond what I thought from when I first started walking I was in awe in the size of this city? No, it was beyond a little city. It was as if Newyork City was multiplied by ten! I was initially in absolute amazement but I slowly shifted emotions from how melancholy such a massive place feels. It's not that I knew why, but it had an aura of loneliness to it. The buildings now that I'm closer are nearly colored the same metallic darkened gray. What I'm guessing is the entrance is a giant archway. I saw people in the distance, people! There were a few cars that were at this drive-through area that I can't exactly see. Regardless I started walking faster until I noticed something. The people were all piled up waiting at these, thick poles of sorts with a rough metallic structure to them. They each had a glowing light that would transition between people at the front from what I can see standing on my toes. Their outfits were mostly the same type of raggedy style, some wearing fancy looking attire. I got behind the nearest person deciding to tap their, "Excuse me, uh, hello how is it going?" What looked to be a man in his late 20s assuming so, turned around with an empty look in his eyes. "Are you joking? How is it going?" "Er, yeah?" "It's going fantastic everywhere is rainbows and lollipops!..." "Oh that's great to hear-" "It was sarcasm, it's awful." Oh, he was sarcastic. He gave me a mean look before turning around again, talk about rude. "Sorry..." I muttered, maybe it's because people have been waiting here for long. Some people were looking behind, eerily silent and giving me specifically annoyed looks.

Time passed, and I felt my feet wanting to collapse on me from how much I've been standing and walking when the line moved forward. I can't just cut in front of people that'd be so rude of me. I worried about a lot of things during this wait for I guess entering the place, my aunt, my house, my garden, and just... it's so stressful-

" **HEY!** You're holding up the line jack ass!" A shout from right behind me that made me jump and stumble forward. I felt a rush of embarrassment go on my face from that. I noticed that I'm about to be up and I noticed that those poles were much bigger up close. It was asking for people's names and you'd type it in on a keyboard underneath it. What's stopping people from just sprinting- Oh. When I was the next person to come in, I saw a few people in military esc gear. They were armed with guns. Big guns. The woman in front of me walked forward and so it was me up next. The light brightened and zoned on me when I did so. "NAME" it comes out of the speaker that resides over the keyboard, well why should I lie who I am. I start to type in my name slowly on the keyboard, there was a blue screen that asked for first and last name specifically. I felt like I was in a sci-fi movie, like that movie with the space princess and laser swords.[ M a x w e l l  P i e r r e] I typed in. The light blinked on off before I heard something it didn't say to anyone else. "NO RECORDS DETECTED, PLEASE ADDRESS TO PROTECTIVE PERSONEL." One of the armed people from before walked up to me, oh god they are tall. Six feet and maybe over. "Come with me sir." I can't make out if they were a man or a lady, their voice was muffled by the balaclava they had on. "O-okay." I was heavily anxious seeing the large gun in their hands. They started walking, and so I followed.

They opened a door on the side of the archway wall, letting me in first and then following me. There was a few metal chairs, a small table, and surrounded by colorless walls. I sat down in a chair, the guard was looking at me tilting their head before speaking. "What is your name?" "Maxwell, Maxwell Wilson Pierre." They took out what looked like a tablet with their left hand, letting the gun rest on their shoulder tapping away at something. "Your records weren't available for our system to acquire, any idea why?" "I don't know, I barely even know where I am. Honest." I said, confusing strung in each word. "Understood, possible amnesia." Amnesia? All that happened was me opening a door and waking up in a bed. "Name, Maxwell Wilson Pierre. Your occupation is Lobotomy Corporation near the city center on sector 11, 11th Street." Wait, what? "Occupation? I don't have a job!" "It says here you are newly employed despite it saying this is the first time any record shows you."

"And you aren't questioning this?" "Not my job on questioning, just doing. Now get out, we're done here." The guard opened the door and motioned out, I had no reason to go against this guy so I obeyed on walking out. Though when I walked out, I wasn't at the archway anymore. It opened up to closer inside the city. The guard pushed me out roughly in the back before slamming the door behind me, jerk. I looked at my surroundings more closely it reminded me a lot of a residential city area I only ever saw on T.V. I lived in a suburban area, so I feel a bit alienated in this big place. Looking back at the wall I came out of, a large '11' was painted on the side. This must be what the guard meant of sector 11, sounds more and more like fiction yet here I am. There were people walking around, seems like this place is normal to them but where even is this? I walked up to the nearest one to me, it was a lady in a blue coat. She had curly blonde hair that reached past the back of her neck and was standing at a bus stop it looks like.

"Excuse me miss." She turned to me, her eyes were emerald green, bright color for eyes. "Hm?" "Can you tell me where I am?" "Oh, well you're in sector 11 that's for sure." Sector 11, I got that down already. "I meant the entire place's name," I said she took a moment before answering. "Err, it doesn't really have a name. It's a better place to be than anywhere outside." "Oh... Weird, alright then." Time to ask something else. "So, do you know where this place called 'Lobotomy Corporation' is?" She looked down the street and pointed an arm out. "That place is over that'a way. Do you work there?" ".. I dunno." "You don't know?" "Nope." There was an awkward silence in the air for a few moments until she spoke up again. "Annnnyway, I'm going to be joining there in about a week or two actually. Tell me what it's like if you DO work there." "Noted, I'm gonna go off now. Later!" I started to run off down the street until I turned my self around shouting "Wait! What's your name?!" "Olive!" "Nice to meet you Olive! I'm Maxwell! Later! Again!" I turned around to continue running tripping on a crack in the sidewalk but regaining balance quickly. ".... Well, that's a nice name." Olive said to herself.

Eventually, I happened upon a smaller than what I expected building with a sign over a set of sliding glass doors.

 

> Lobotomy Corporation:|Face The Fear     |
> 
>                                     |Build The Future.|

I wonder what the slogan is supposed to stand for, and that logo is... Oddly disturbing. I walked through the set of glass doors, everyone inside was wearing the same kind of suit. I looked towards the front desk walking up, "Hello." "Hi! Are you here to check in sir?" Immediate answer huh. "A-actually I want to make sure of something, when I arrived here I was told that I work here when I don't remember applying. And I'd also like directions." The lady who worked at the front gave me a weird glare. "Alright then... What's your name?" "Maxwell Pierre." (Why does everyone keep asking me my name?) "Where do you need to go?" "What's the closest way to... uh.. Wisconsin?" 

"..." She slowly turned her head to me. "I'm from there."

".... You're from what now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I ᒲᔑ↸ᒷ !¡∷𝙹ᒲ╎ᓭᒷᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸ᔑ||, ᓭ𝙹 ᒲᔑリ||, i リᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ꖌᒷ!¡ℸ ̣ ᔑリ|| 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ. Iℸ ̣ 'ᓭ ʖᒷᓵᔑ⚍ᓭᒷ i'ᒲ ⚍ᓭᒷꖎᒷᓭᓭ. T⍑ᔑℸ ̣ 'ᓭ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ he ᔑꖎ∴ᔑ||ᓭ ᓵᔑꖎꖎᒷ↸ ᒲᒷ. I'ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ ⍑𝙹リᒷᓭℸ ̣ , i ∴╎ᓭ⍑ i ⍑ᔑ↸ ᔑ ᒲᒷᒲ𝙹∷|| ᒷ∷ᔑᓭᒷ∷ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷ⍑𝙹∴."  
> (The character Olive belongs to Navotopiea)


	4. Thrown Around - Kat

**-Thrown Around-**

I was surprised at the design of this motorcycle, what brand even was it? I didn't see a logo I could recognize anywhere besides a lot of glowing buttons near the handle and a damn cup holder! Now, this is innovation- stay focused on the road Katherine. Funny, because there wasn't a road. The place looked like a large empty desert, taking a glance behind me It looked like an entire city abandoned behind me. A building has collapsed in the distance from whatever it could have been. Maybe World War III happened when I fell asleep and I magically survived, that'd be one hell of a story to tell people. I saw the other people in suits up ahead, one looked back noticing me and then turned forward once more. I guess they don't suspect me. We were getting closer to what could have made even the Great Wall of China blush, an enormous metal wall with two archways is approaching. One side was completely empty, the other had a large number of people wearing similar clothes and mostly in coats and such. For good reason, the closer I got the colder I felt. The air cleared up a bit though but not by much.

My thoughts were cut off at the sound of the furthest one ahead turning the rest of us following. We were going for the empty one, pulling up to this thick pole? It was made of stained metal on the verge of rusting with an opening of a light that centered on each of us. A keyboard popped out below, a robotic voice telling us to insert our names. Shit. This guy must have an ID or something, I checked the pants pockets. There's a pack of gum in there, a pen and a wallet! Bingo. I opened up, I was expecting a driver's license but instead, the first card upfront is an Employee card. A business card yet structured like something for the doctors.

 **[EMPLOYEE ID]** **[NAME: RICHARD SIMMONS]**

**[AGE:22] [SEX: M] [BLOOD: AB] [H: 1.68m] [W:179 lb]**

**[OCCUPATION: CONTROL CLERK]**

**[LEVEL: 0]**

Right next to all of this is the man's photograph, not very photogenic. Turning it over showed a barcode and a logo, a giant red L inside of something squiggly and jumbled. With the slogan "Face the fear. Build the future" Well okay, for one people don't like facing fears and the future look messed up right now. Regardless of all of that, I typed in his name on the keyboard it proceeding to say out what I just typed in and where he works. "Lobotomy Corporation huh..." I said that to myself in a whisper, the helmet could muffle it out even if I said it normally but the name strikes me as strange. Lobotomy is the medical surgery that involves the brain right? Trying to stop myself from thinking too much, I slowly rode the bike following the others. This place was a total ghetto, the architectures are like taking houses and stacking them up on each other like Jenga. The surrounding people were dressed in not the most comfortable looking clothing, causing me and the others to clash with everything with the suit and all. We each pulled into this garage parking the bikes and getting off. One by one they took off their helmets, I left mine on for the obvious reason I'm not who they think I am. They all looked pretty generic, what you'd expect from office workers. Combed hair, but the choice to dye their hairs was interesting. "We can walk from here unless anyone wants to use the bathroom." A man with combed-back orange- oh ew, ORANGE hair of all colors. Said to us. I raised my hand to signify I'd need to use it. "Alright Simmons, hey, we're sorry for what we did earlier alright? You don't have to hide your face." I didn't respond. "Alright alright... Have you gotten thin-" At the sound of what he was to say I walked off.

"... Okay, I guess."

I didn't know where I was going, anywhere but here. When I was far away enough, I took off the helmet when I was far away enough letting my hair run down. I noticed something off, my hair isn't it's normal color. It's more of a cyan with my original gold blonde poking through at some points. I don't remember doing this at all or remember waking up in hair dye. I'll dye it back later, but it's not too bad of color I guess. I walked down the empty street, people gave me funny looks hard to tell if it was a face of interest or disgust. Not that it mattered, I just need to find the nearest phone booth or something and I'll be out. After taking a turn to the large wall from before, looks like I looped. It had the number 1 engraved on the wall in its large glory. There was a door that led to what can only be assumed to be inside the wall. No one's around, so don't mind if I do. Going inside, it looked like a waiting room. With chairs and a small table to the corner and a tablet sitting on said table. Walking inside and picking up the tablet, it had two numbers on the screen, [1|5] underneath it had what reminds me of elevator buttons. I tapped [11] and [2] and I felt the move suddenly shake a little bit before I saw the door slam shut. The room was moving. Amazing, this entire room is like the world's biggest elevator. Not just up and down, I felt slight movements going left and right. I'm surprised at how quiet the noises of the machinery are. Easy to miss.

It took a bit but I arrived at the number I put in the door opening. Walking out I was now in a better-looking environment, in terms of people at least the housing still looks something out of a sci-fi. Walking out onto the nearby sidewalk, near me looked to be an apartment building. The balconies above each had their own taste of decorations. I have about, fifteen dollars on me last I remember. Probably not enough though. I walked forward further just wander at this point taking in the world around me. It all seemed surreal, I fell asleep and woke up in a strange place that I never heard of before. I saw a building which looks to be in the middle of this whole place from how the roads bend around it. Lobotomy Corporation ontop- oh, that's where the guy and those others worked at then. Might as well check it out.

Walking through a set of double automatic doors, a standard lobby with a receptionist desk with a fairly pleasant-looking lady at the desk. Large double doors to the right with a card slot next to it. To the left I see a few people waiting, the only one that stands out is this... really short man? They look like a kid if I was to be blunt on it, probably just short though from what I can tell from their face. They had a flower tied on their neat hair, violet and vines it looks to be. I went to the front lady which greeted me before I even said anything. "Hello! Welcome to Lobotomy Corporation- Hm? I don't remember a new clerk coming in today." Shit, I never changed out. "Uhh... Actually, I'm brand new. Completely." In response, the lady typed at an impressive speed on a keyboard. "Name?" "Huh?" "Your name miss." .. I can't say the guy's name, that'll get me in trouble for sure. "Katherine, Elenor, but please call me Kat." The lady nodded typing faster! "Oh! There you are!" Huh? "You must have been given the wrong outfit. I can give you a new one of the spares we have. Clerks and agents have different uniforms you know." "Wait, can I see that screen?" She turned the monitor towards me and there I was. Profile and all... Even down to my medical problems, insomnia, scoliosis, and... wait how did they... "Have you gotten your ID, by the way, Ms. Elenor? I can print one out for you right now."

"Sure," I said with hesitance. The lady nodded, rolling to another table on her small office chair pushing a few buttons on a printer. It didn't even take it a few minutes before something popped out through a slot. She flipped it over to me which I caught with relative ease, turning it over I saw it.

 **[EMPLOYEE ID]** **[NAME: KATHERINE ELENOR]**

**[AGE: 24] [SEX: F] [BLOOD: A] [H: 1.70m] [W: 163 lb]**

**[OCCUPATION: INFORMATIONAL AGENT]**

**[LEVEL 1] [EVE]**

Perfect accuracy, what does the "EVE" stand for? "You can wait over there until the day starts Ms. Elenor, I have a spare uniform right here for... Is something wrong? Your face has gone pale." (Is it that noticeable?) "No, I'm fine." "Oh good, I know things can be overwhelming. But as one part of our motto is! Face the fear!" (Isn't it slogan-)   
With my face having an expression of confusing still. I took the spare that she set out for me on the desk. It had a purple color scheme to it rather than the black I was wearing now. After turning around walking into the bathroom, not seeing anything special about that. I placed the spare on the sink trying to take in all the information that overloaded my brain. I held my hands to my face at the mirror. "... What the fuck is happening right now, is this karma for all the times I didn't pay rent."

Wait... _SHIT_ , I'm homeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E⍊ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹𝙹ꖌ ᔑ ʖ╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓∷⚍╎ℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸ ⎓ᒷꖎℸ ̣ リᔑꖌᒷ↸ ᔑ⊣ᔑ╎リᓭℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴╎リ↸.


End file.
